The present invention relates to an adjustable connector of two bodies, and more particulary relates to an improvement in the construction of a connector for adjustably connecting two separate bodies such as a movable supporting pipe for musical or acoustic instruments and a fixed stand, and a supporting pipe for these instruments.
In the typical construction of the conventional connector of the above-described kind, one end of a movable pipe for supporting the instruments is inserted axially into a fixed stand and, after registering the supporting pipe at a required position and level, the pipe is fixed to the stand by a fixing mechanism. In one type of fixing mechanism, a fixing screw is radially screwed into the stand and the point thereof firmly presses the supporting pipe toward the center axis. In another type of fixing mechanism, a connecting member is mounted to the stand, the supporting pipe is inserted into the connecting member and the connecting member is fastened by a suitable fastening screw. In general, the supporting pipe, the stand and the connecting member are all made of metallic materials in order to sufficiently bear loads caused by the connection.
Thus, the fixing or fastening is established on the basis of metal-to-metal frictional contact which may cause relatively easy slippage between the mutually contacting elements, e.g. the peripheral surface of the supporting pipe and the point of the fixing screw. In addition, as the contact is in the form of a point or line contact, the screw or the connecting member tends to encroach on the supporting pipe, thereby damaging the surface of the pipe after repeated fixing or fastening. Further, such a point or line contact often promotes slippage between the mutually contacting elements.